The present invention relates generally to a connector and connection system, particularly to a connector and connection system useful in the building and construction industries. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting device and a method of using the connecting device for joining two substantially planar substrates together in which at least a part of the connecting device also acts as a guiding means allowing the two substrates to be joined together in substantial alignment with one another.
This invention was not developed in conjunction with any Federally sponsored contract.
Not applicable.
Modular building panels have been used to lessen the cost of constructing buildings such as houses, office partitions, walls and the like by minimizing the number of components required. Modular panels can be made in the factory and assembled on site, thus panels can be made more uniform in the factory which lessens the labor required for building the walls of a building or similar. However, when two or more building panels need to be joined together to form a wall the panels need to be more or less accurately aligned with each other in order to produce a smooth wall having a pleasing appearance.
One example of the modular building panels used to make walls, partitions or the like is straw-based panels made of compressed straw sandwiched between layers of paper or paperboard. Wheat, rice or other types of straw are typically used therein. An example where modular compressed straw panels are used is in the construction of exterior walls wherein said modular panels are used as both structural and insulting members, thus eliminating the need for spaced studs, interior sheet rock and insulation placed there between. In interior partition applications, for example, modular building panels might be used in lieu of hollow panels comprised of a framework supporting planar surface members on each side thus providing improved structural and acoustic properties.
One example of the modular building panels used to make walls, partitions or the like is straw-based panels made of compressed straw sandwiched between layers of paper or paperboard. Wheat, rice or other types of straw are typically used therein. An example where modular compressed straw panels are used is in the construction of exterior walls wherein said modular panels are used as both structural and insulting members, thus eliminating the need for spaced studs, interior sheet rock and insulation placed there between. In interior partition applications, for example, modular building panels might be used in lieu of hollow panels comprised of a framework supporting planar surface members on each side thus providing improved structural and acoustic properties. The use of previously available connectors, including the metal connector discussed supra, has consistently suffered from one or more problems or shortcomings. One of the major disadvantages of using metal connectors is alignment of two adjacent panels when joining them together. The metal connectors need to be reasonably flexible to accommodate adjustment of the panels, so the clips are made from relatively light weight metal with the effect that the clips can be easily bent out of shape when joining two panels together which causes misalignment of the panels when forming the wall or partition. Additionally, the metal clips require fastening to the outside surfaces of the panels by suitable fasteners such as nails, screws and the like, which results in part of the clips being exposed on the external surfaces of the wall panels. The exposure of the metal clips is unsightly and detracts from the appearance of the walls as well as having the potential to inflict damage and injury. Extra operations to finish the wall are then required in order to mask or cover the clips such as, for example, plastering over the clips followed by taping and bedding the joints. This extra finishing operation is time consuming and expensive in materials and labor costs. Additionally, because of the light weight nature of the clips the wall panels can flex or move slightly with respect to each other which in turn has a tendency to crack the plaster covering the clip which ultimately exposes the clip and leads to increased misalignment of the panels.
Another, and perhaps more significant problem of using existing connecting means, is that they do not provide any means for aligning the two panels with respect to each other when joining the panels together. As existing connecting means can move or distort when the panels are being positioned in abutting relationship, it is difficult to accurately align the panels and maintain the panels in this aligned position while fixing the panels into place. Even if the panels are initially aligned, the use of the existing connecting apparatuses does not necessarily maintain the panels in alignment over the long term.
Therefore, there is a need for a connecting system for modular panels that overcomes the shortcomings of currently available connecting means by not only connecting modular panels together, but also aligning said panels prior to and during connection. Further, there is a need for a connecting system for modular panels that is not exposed to the exterior wall surface, thus not requiring additional finishing.
The present invention relates generally to a connector and connection system, particularly to a connector and connection system useful in the building and construction industries. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting device and a method of using the connecting device for joining two substantially planar substrates together in which at least a part of the connecting device also acts as a guiding means allowing the two substrates to be joined together in substantial alignment with one another. Further, the present invention relates to a connection system for joining a plurality of building panels together, particularly panels composed of compressed straw, to form a straight wall, partition or similar structure in substantially the same plane. Said structure being constructed without having any external fittings or without having to mask or otherwise hide any fasteners, fittings or the like across the joint between the panels.